House of Anubis Season 3 is BACK!
by ObsessionWriter'4Life
Summary: Vera has returned,But what does she want? And a new member joins the sibuna club,Find out who... Two new students join Anubis house What will Victor get up to?What will he do with the tears of gold? Who is the new teacher that threatens Patricia? Also what will sibuna's next mission be? Find out Right now... Please Rate&Let me know what you think...
1. House of Who

**(There's a knock on the door Trudy opens the door)**

**Nina: Hey, Trudy.**

**Trudy: Welcome back Nina, Come inside. Everyone's waiting.**

**(Nina walks in and goes towards the living room)**

**Nina: Hey guys.**

**Everyone: Hi Nina.**

**(They run up to her and gives her a hug even joy)**

**(Nina sits next to Fabian, they both smile)**

**Fabian: Hey, Nina So, How's everything going with your gran?**

**Amber: Yeah how is she?**

**Nina: Yeah, She's doing quite well now.**

**Fabian: I'm glad to hear.**

**Nina: Thanks for asking.**

**(Nina smiles)**

**Eddie: Oi, Yacker, Missed me?**

**Patricia: You wish!**

**Eddie: Sure.**

**(Mick comes in the rooms and greets Nina and stuff)**

**Mara: So…Has anyone seen my new article the one I did over the holidays? **

**Joy: I don't think anyone has.**

**Patricia: I'm not sure about what article you're talking about.**

**Jerome: Oh, Mara is it the one about the gem?**

**Mara: Yeah, I changed it around.**

**Joy: Oh, Now I remember. It was quite good.**

**Patricia: You should have written some-thing about Vera, now victor doesn't mind.**

**Amber: Yeah… You could of.**

**Alfie: Bad idea**

**Mara: That would be mean and last time I written some-one about Vera I nearly got expelled.**

**(Victor comes in)**

**Victor: Right, You shall go to your room, School starts tomorrow morning! Quick Run along!**

**(Patricia whispers)**

**Patricia: Never realised how harsh victor is.**

**Amber: Yeah I totally get you.**

**Alfie: I'm use to that.**

**Patricia: Shut up Alfie, I wasn't talking to you.**

**Nina: Patricia, don't be so mean.**

**Eddie: Yeah, Yacker.**

**Patricia: Wasn't talking to you either slime ball**

**(They all go upstairs into their rooms) **

**(Scene in Nina's room)(**

**Nina sits on her bed)**

**Amber: So, Nina. Which one should I wear the blue top or pink?**

**Nina: I think blue would look great on you, But how come you're getting dressed already?**

**Amber: I need to look pretty don't I and thanks? **

**(Amber hugs Nina)**

**Amber: I'm going to go and get changed! Then you can tell me what shoes I can wear.**

**Nina: Ok. **

**(Amber goes to get changed)**

**(Scene takes place in Patricia's room)**

**Joy: So, is Senkara really gone?**

**Patricia: Yeah.**

**Joy: Well, That's good. **

**Patricia: Joy, you can join the sibuna if you want.**

**Joy: I would like to but I can't because victor told my dad everything and he doesn't want me to get involved after hearing about me being hit by that lightning bolt that Nina threw, he just wants to focus on my studies.**

**Patricia: That is so unfair.**

**Joy: I know.**

**Patricia: Anyway. I just remembered I need to go meet Nina. **

**Joy: Ok.**

**(Patricia goes to Nina's room)**

**Patricia: Hey, Nina. **

**Nina: Patricia, Hey.**

**(Amber comes in)**

**Amber: Patricia, Hey, What do you think of my outfit**

**Patricia: Yeah, it's ok.**

**Amber: Which shoes? Black ballet pumps or blue.**

**Patricia: I say black.**

**Amber: Thanks for picking.**

**(Amber puts her shoes on)**

**Nina: Ok, Guys we need a sibuna meeting**

**Amber: What? Like right now.**

**Nina: Yes amber.**

**Patricia: Ok, I'll go and get Eddie and I'll try and find Alfie.**

**Nina: I'll get Fabian, but what about joy?**

**Patricia: She said her father doesn't want her to be involved and he wants her to focus on her studies more.**

**Nina: Oh that's harsh.**

**Amber: Yeah.**

**Patricia: I'll be back in a few minutes.**

**(Patricia quickly goes downstairs and knocks on the door.)**

**(Eddie opens it.)**

**Eddie: Oh, Patricia hey**

**Patricia: Oh, Hi Eddie.**

**Eddie: So what's up?**

**Patricia: Nina wanted a sibuna meeting in 5 minutes.**

**Alfie: This time are we going to explore zombies?**

**Patricia: No Alfie, Physically speaking. So who's in?**

**Eddie: I guess I'm in.**

**Alfie: Yeah even though it doesn't involve zombies.**

**Patricia: Well the sibuna meeting is in 5 minutes in Nina's room.**

**Eddie: Ok, We'll meet you there.**

**(They smile)**

**(Patricia closes the door)**

**Alfie: Need to go to my room now before victor finds me.**

**Eddie: Ok, Do you know where Fabian is?**

**Alfie: I think I just saw him speaking to Nina when Patricia came in.**

**Eddie: Oh must be about the sibuna meeting.**

**(Back to Nina and Fabian)**

**Fabian: Ok, I'll meet you there in about 5 minutes.**

**Nina: Ok, That's fine.**

**(Scene in Nina's room Patricia comes in)**

**Nina: Ok that's all done.**

**Patricia: They should all be here in about 2 minutes.**

**Amber: Ok.**

**Patricia: I can't believe Eddie is the osirian.**

**Nina: Me too.**

**(They all sit together)**

**Amber: I hope senkara doesn't come back.**

**Patricia: Yeah.**

**Nina: You don't have to worry about her anymore, she's gone for good.**

**Amber: At last. **

**Patricia: You know the weird thing is Jerome told me that Rufus told Vera to wait outside the library while Rufus and Jerome go down to the tunnels to get the mask, but when we came she wasn't there.**

**Nina: That is freaky. **

**Amber: She must have run away from Rufus, she is scared of him**

**Patricia: Maybe.**

**(There's a knock Nina gets up to open it)**

**Nina: Hey, Guys come and have a seat.**

**(They all sit down)**

**Nina: Ok the things there's a few things I wanted to discuss.**

**Nina: Eddie is now joining the sibuna club.**

**Fabian: Fantastic.**

**Patricia: And Joy won't be joining for some other reasons.**

**Amber: Oh.**

**Nina: So, Guys, Eddie's the osirian and he kind of knows everything.**

**Eddie: You mean will know everything, my dad hasn't explained anything yet, but he will.**

**Nina: Oh, Then you can telling us about it about stuff**

**Patricia: Yeah**

**Eddie: Well, Thanks for letting me join.**

**Amber: It's fine Eddie.**

**Alfie: Yeah.**

**Nina: But no-one else can know.**

**Fabian: Yeah, no-one because if the secretes out who knows what could happen.**

**Alfie: Fabian's right.**

**Nina: And you all don't have to worry about senkara.**

**Alfie: Finally, I had enough of that scary lady.**

**(They all laugh)**

**Nina: Look I don't know what our next task is but, I'll keep you updated if anything happens**

**Eddie: Cool.**

**Alfie: Oh guys, I'm not going to be in the sibuna tasks but I will be there for the meetings.**

**Patricia: That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard.**

**Nina: Well I guess it's up to Alfie.**

**Alfie: Yup.**

**(They all hear victor)**

**Victor: Lunch is ready; you have 5 minutes precisely to come downstairs. **

**(They all go run downstairs)**

**Alfie: Now look at that tasty food I'm about to eat. **

**Patricia: Seriously Alfie just eat.**

**(Alfie eats food, but talks at the same time)**

**Amber: EW, Alfie don't be so disgusting.**

**Alfie: It's all part of life; you're all going to do it at some point.**

**Eddie: At least I don't eat like him.**

**(Patricia laughs)**

**Patricia: Yeah.**

**(They all eat)**

**Mick: So Mara, We haven't spoken for a long time.**

**Mara: I guess I've been busy.**

**Jerome: Yeah she has, helping me find my dad's gem, which was a great success.**

**Mick: Yeah, well that's good for you.**

**(Nina looks at them)**

**(They all finish)**

**Patricia: I'm going to go and return some books in the library.**

**Joy: Patricia, Do you want me to come?**

**Patricia: No its fine, Thanks.**

**(Patricia arrives at the library and returns her books she goes out the library) **

**Vera: Patricia, How nice to see you again.**

**Patricia: VERA… I thought you'd gone. What are you doing here? **

**Vera: I want Nina's locket and you're going to get it for me and yes I did go.**

**Patricia: Well I'm not going to get it! And why did you come back?**

**Vera: Enough with the questions! You're coming with me.**

**(She tries to grab Patricia)**

**(Patricia runs out and arrives in the house Eddie comes)**

**Eddie: Whoa, Hey Patricia, Are you ok?**

**Patricia: Um, Y... yeah why not?**

**Eddie: You look like you've seen a ghost.**

**(Patricia looks at Eddie)**

**Eddie: There's some-thing you're not telling me.**

**Patricia: It's just… **

**Eddie: Tell me, what happen to trusting each other? **

**Patricia: I do trust you, I just can't…**

**Eddie: Fine.**

**(As Eddie walks away, Patricia grabs him)**

**Patricia: No, wait.**

**(He turns back to Patricia)**

**Eddie: I thought you don't trust me.**

**Patricia: I do trust you, I can't tell you here.**

**Eddie: Ok let's go to my room…**

**(They go to Eddie's room)**

**(Patricia sits down)**

**Eddie: So?**

**Patricia: I saw Vera ok?**

**Eddie: You saw VERA.**

**Patricia: Yeah, She was outside the library; she wanted me to get Nina's locket she tried to grab me, but I just ran.**

**Eddie: Well are you sure you're ok?**

**Patricia: Yeah.**

**(She looks at Eddie)**

**Eddie: You're not seriously thinking about getting the locket.**

**Patricia: No, Why would I do that.**

**Eddie: Just checking, you really should tell Nina.**

**Patricia: I will when I see them.**

**(Nina and the sibuna's come in)**

**Amber: I told you they'd be in here.**

**Nina: Hey guys. We've been looking for you… What's with the shocked faces?**

**Patricia: You're not going to believe this, but I saw Vera, She wanted me to get your locket she tried to grab me …**

**Fabian: WHAT.**

**Nina: Oh no, this is bad, really bad.**

**Amber: Very.**

**Nina: Where did you see her?**

**Patricia: Outside the library**

**Nina: I thought she left. **

**Amber: Why don't we just go and tell victor.**

**Fabian: Do you guys really think he'll believe us?**

**Nina: We could go and try.**

**Patricia: Yeah she's right we should…**

**Eddie: Yeah, we could give it a try.**

**(They all go)**


	2. House of clues

**House of Anubis Series 3 Part 2 **

**(They go upstairs and they all knock on victor's door)**

**(He shouts)**

**Victor: Come in.**

**(They all come in)**

**Victor: And why are you all here exactly?**

**(The sibuna's all look at each other)**

**Victor: Quick I haven't got all day!**

**Nina: Victor there's some-thing we need to talk to you about.**

**Victor: And that is…**

**(Patricia looks at Nina)**

**Patricia: It's about Vera, I saw her, she was outside the…**

**(Victor interrupts Patricia and raises his voice)**

**Victor: Vera has gone and we shall never speak of her again and that's finale!**

**Patricia: But, I saw her!**

**Fabian: Victor, Why would we lie to you?**

**Amber: Yeah why would we.**

**Nina: We're telling the truth.**

**Eddie: Yeah, You have to believe us that Vera is BACK!**

**(Victor raises his voice)**

**Victor: Can you all stop this nonsense and get out NOW!**

**Patricia: But…**

**(Victor interrupts Patricia and raises his voice) **

**Victor: We shall never speak of this again. NOW RUN ALONG!**

**(They go out victor's room and shut the door)**

**(They all go back to Eddie and Fabian's room)**

**(They sit down)**

**Fabian: This is exactly what I was afraid of, Victor not believing us.**

**Amber: He never does.**

**(They all go dead silent for 2 minutes)**

**Patricia: Now what?**

**Nina: Well we could leave this ''Vera Case'' and if he asks about it we can tell him, but we can't say that Vera wants my locket so…**

**(Fabian interrupts Nina)**

**Fabian: So we can say that Vera wants some-thing from Nina that Nina doesn't have.**

**Nina: Exactly!**

**Eddie: That sounds like a brilliant idea.**

**(Amber raises her voice a little)**

**Amber: Or you could tell the truth and say '' Oh hello Victor Vera's back and she wants Nina's locket, the locket that opens tunnels and secrets from the CELLAR''**

**(Nina whispers)**

**Nina: Keep it down Amber.**

**Patricia: And Amber, remember Victor cannot know about the locket Nina has!**

**Amber: Oh Sorry, I forgot.**

**Nina: Don't worry.**

**Eddie: I wonder what's was up with victor today.**

**Nina: Yeah, He's been quiet ever since I gave him the ring his father wanted me to give.**

**(They all look at Nina)**

**Patricia: What are you talking about?**

**Fabian: Yeah and what's this about his father?**

**Nina: Well, that day when I was trapped in that area after the game, Victor's dad appeared and he wanted me to tell Victor he was sorry and he told me to give this ring. It was really weird I felt like I've seen him before.**

**Fabian: How did this ring look like?**

**Nina: I don't really remember. It was a long time ago.**

**Eddie: Sorry to butt in, but how is it relevant?**

**Fabian: The thing is I've studied about rings before with jasper and I thought if I knew what ring Nina's on about I would know everything about it. Old Ancient rings are usually rare.**

**Patricia: But why would you want to know everything about it?**

**Amber: Exactly, a ring is a ring there's nothing to know about.**

**Fabian: But what if the ring belonged to Victor's father.**

**Patricia: So what if it did.**

**Fabian: Well the ring would be quite old and if it was old it would be rare and why would he give it to Victor?**

**(Patricia interrupts Fabian)**

**Patricia: And Victor's dad told Nina to tell victor he was sorry, but sorry for what? Then he gave the ring, what if…**

**(Nina interrupts Patricia)**

**Nina: The ring means some-thing to victor that he'd wanted for a long time.**

**(Amber whispers)**

**Amber: Tears of gold!**

**(Raises her voice a little bit loud)**

**Amber: Tears of gold!**

**(They all laugh with excitement)**

**Nina: YES!**

**Fabian: We worked it out!**

**(They all hug each other with joy)**

**Eddie: So the ring has tears of gold inside?**

**Fabian: Yeah.**

**Patricia: But the last one was when he'd given it to joy.**

**Nina: Maybe his father kept it for Victor.**

**Amber: Do you guys ever wonder what he wants it for?**

**Fabian: Of course**

**Nina &Fabian: The elixir of life!**

**Patricia: The tear of gold is one of the ingredients he needs to make for the elixir.**

**Nina: Yeah she's right!**

**(Joy knocks on the door) **

**Eddie: Come in.**

**(Joy comes in)**

**Joy: Oh hi guys**

**(Joy smiles)**

**Patricia: Hey, Joy!**

**(Patricia turns her back on joy and faces the sibuna's)**

**Patricia: I'm going to go hang around with joy for a while we'll speak later.**

**Nina: Ok, and thanks for your help Patricia!**

**Fabian: Yeah, Thanks.**

**Eddie: Bye.**

**(They smile at her)**

**(Patricia goes out the door and closes it)**

**Patricia: Oh hey Joy.**

**Joy: Oh hi. You've been busy.**

**Patricia: Yeah, It was all about sibuna thing.**

**Joy: Oh, cool.**

**(They go outside)**

**(They spend time together for 1 hour)**

**Patricia: That was fun.**

**Joy: Yeah. I need to get back to revising.**

**Patricia: You've been revising too much lately.**

**Joy: I know, but it's because I want my dad to be impressed.**

**Patricia: Joy, Don't you think you're pushing yourself lately?**

**Joy: No, Not really **

**Patricia: You know you can join the club; it's not like your dads going to find out. **

**Joy: But you don't know what he's like trust me, I'd better go.**

**Patricia: Ok, Fine.**

**(Trudy goes out to put some trash in the bin from the cellar, some-thing falls out)**

**(Joy and Patricia look)**

**(Patricia lowers her voice)**

**Patricia: Did you that, some-thing fell.**

**Joy: Yeah, but we're not going to and see what it is right?**

**Patricia: Oh come on, I know you want to see what's there. **

**Joy: Oh, Fine!**

**(Patricia laughs)**

**(Trudy goes back to the house)**

**(They quickly see what's there)**

**Joy: Patricia it's only a necklace.**

**Patricia: A necklace that I'll add to my necklace collection.**

**Joy: You spend way too much time with Amber.**

**Patricia: No I don't!**

**(Patricia picks it up)**

**Joy: We need to go back inside; it looks like it's about to rain.**

**Patricia: Come on.**

**(They go inside)**

**(Scene in Amber and Nina's room)**

**Amber: Nina, What colour nail polish looks best? Red or black**

**Nina: I guess black looks great on you.**

**(Nina smiles at Amber)**

**Amber: Thanks.**

**(Amber does her nails)**

**Nina: So, tomorrow me and Fabian are going to the library after school, do you want to come.**

**Amber: Yeah, Thanks Nina!**

**Nina: It's ok.**

**(Amber finishes doing her nails)**

**Amber: Right, School tomorrow, I don't even know what I'm going to wear.**

**(Nina does a confused face)**

**Nina: Um, you're School Uniform?**

**Amber: Oh yeah, I forgot about that.**

**Nina: Oh.**

**(Scene in the kitchen; Eddie makes a sandwich)**

**(Patricia comes along)**

**Eddie: Oh, Hey Patricia,**

**Patricia: Hi, Eddie. **

**Eddie: I really need to make this before Victor comes.**

**Patricia: Oh let me guess he doesn't let me you to make anything because you make a lot of mess.**

**Eddie: Good guess.**

**(Eddie smiles)**

**Eddie: This is going to be delicious **

**(Patricia laughs)**

**Eddie: What's so funny?**

**Patricia: You and your sandwich making.**

**Eddie: We'll judge that once I've finished making it…**

**Patricia: Ok then.**

**(Eddie finishes making his sandwich and takes a bite)**

**Eddie: Now that is delicious.**

**(Amber comes into the kitchen)**

**Amber: EW … Gross!**

**(Amber gets a bottle of water from the kitchen and goes)**

**(Victor comes in)**

**Victor: Right, What have I said about making sandwiches in the kitchen.**

**(Victor gets the sandwich and chucks it away)**

**Victor: I will be having words with ! Now TIDY UP!**

**(Victor goes)**

**Eddie: How harsh!**

**Patricia: I know right, don't worry about that doofus; He's always like that…**

**Eddie: Yeah, You're right on that one yacker!**

**(Patricia smiles)**

**Eddie: I never even got to eat the sandwich**

**Patricia: I'll make you one tomorrow if that helps you feel better.**

**(Eddie laughs)**

**Eddie: I'd like to see you try.**

**Patricia: Oh shut up slime ball, you know I was just trying to be nice.**

**Eddie: Well you don't have to yacker.**

**Patricia: Whatever, Look Let's tidy up before victor comes back.**

**(Eddie tidy's up Patricia helps him)**

**(A couple of hours later)**

**Victor: You have 5 minutes precisely to come downstairs to eat.**

**(They all run downstairs)**

**Alfie: I can't wait to eat.**

**(Alfie sits down)**

**Patricia: We have school tomorrow.**

**Eddie: Yeah. I need to get prepared.**

**Patricia: Prepared for what, I'm sure ; your dad will let you off the hook.**

**Eddie: You're so funny Yacker! Not.**

**(Patricia does evil eyes)**

**(They all sit and eat)**

**Nina: So, Mara what have you been up to?**

**Mara: I've been busy helping Jerome with some-thing.**

**Jerome: Yeah, Thanks for that Mara.**

**Nina: Oh cool. **

**Mara: That's what friends are for.**

**(They smile)**

**Joy: I've been revising, all day today.**

**Alfie: Why? You're not that dumb.**

**Joy: Thanks Alfie but it's good to revise.**

**Patricia: Yeah you should try it some-times.**

**Alfie: Patricia I wasn't talking to you.**

**Patricia: I know, I just thought if you'd revise you wouldn't be so dumb.**

**(Nina gasps)**

**Nina: Patricia! That is so mean, Alfie ignore her she didn't mean it.**

**Patricia: I was joking.**

**(Alfie laughs)**

**Alfie: Forget it, she's just joking.**

**Patricia: Yeah, Thanks, Alfie knows I'm joking.**

**Nina: I know, but if you don't have anything nice to say don't say it all.**

**Patricia: Ok.**

**Joy: Anyway, Where's mick**

**Nina: Yeah I thought I saw him in the morning.**

**Alfie: Yeah he had lunch with us.**

**Mara: Oh, he wanted to go back with his dad for business.**

**Patricia: Without saying bye, how rude is that.**

**(Eddie laughs)**

**Eddie: You must really miss him.**

**Patricia: No, he's a good friend.**

**(Amber laughs)**

**Amber: Since when have you been close to mick?**

**Alfie: You haven't spoken to him not once.**

**Patricia: I have.**

**Eddie: Sure.**

**(They finish eating)**

**Alfie: Me, Jerome and Mara are going to go upstairs, to finish our science project **

**Jerome: Yeah, Mara's been helping out.**

**Mara: Yeah, I have been.**

**(They go and upstairs)**

**Joy: I'm off to revise.**

**(She goes upstairs to her room)**

**(2 Hours later, they sit in the living room)**

**(Patricia feels some-thing in the pocket, she takes it out)**

**Amber: That is so pretty. Where did you get it from?**

**Patricia: Thanks. Oh I found it when Trudy dropped it; she was clearing the trash from the cellar.**

**Nina: It's kind of strange it looks a bit like mine…**

**(It glows)**

**Eddie: Whoa.**

**Fabian: Why is it glowing?**

**Amber: LOOK, Nina's locket is glowing too.**

**(Victor walks towards the living room; Patricia quickly puts the necklace in her pocket)**

**(Nina's locket stops glowing)**

**Victor: What is that entire racket?**

**Patricia: It's nothing.**

**Amber: We were just practicing some breathing for drama.**

**Eddie: Yeah, we have to get prepared right? **

**Amber: Got to go…**

**(Nina mouths lets go)**

**(They fake smile)**

**(She gets up and goes to her room, they follow)**

**Nina: Ok, What just happened?**

**Eddie: I have no idea.**

**Fabian: It seems every time you put the necklace close together, they glow.**

**Amber: Yeah.**

**Nina: Ok, Patricia get your necklace out.**

**(She takes her necklace out)**

**(Nina puts her locket close to Patricia)**

**(They both glow)**

**Amber: Try putting it together.**

**Nina: Should I? Fabian.**

**Fabian: It's worth a try.**

**(They put the powerful necklaces close together)**

**(The necklaces join together)**

**Eddie: Did you see that, they both joined together.**

**Patricia: Oh my god! That was so cool.**

**Amber: Totally.**

**Nina: WOAH, They just joined.**

**Fabian: And look, there's a piece of paper the part where it's joined.**

**(They take it off and try to read it)**

**Nina: What does it say?**

**Fabian: It says '' you shall find the Light of horcux hidden below as where you ended''**

**Nina: What does that mean?**

**Amber: I have no idea.**

**Nina: We'll figure it out tomorrow, it's getting late now.**

**Fabian: Good idea.**

**Eddie: Cool.**

**Patricia: Ok, that's fine.**

**Eddie: Bye**

**Fabian: Bye**

**(They smile and go out and close the door)**

**Nina: I can't believe we found our next clue.**

**Amber: Good thing Patricia found it.**

**(Patricia laughs) **

**Nina: Yeah, Nice one Patricia.**

**Patricia: Thanks.**

**(Nina smile and Patricia smile at each other)**

**Amber: It's nearly 10, and you know what victors going to say.**

**Nina: Yeah**

**(Nina laughs)**

**(They go into the Bathroom and brush their teeth and wear the night wears) **

**Victor: You have five minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin drop.**

**(Patricia goes to her room; they all tuck themselves in bed) **

**(Five minutes later) **

**(They all sleep)**


	3. House of Help

**House of Anubis part 3**

**(The students all wake up, and get ready for school)**

**(Victor shouts)**

**Victor: Breakfast is ready; you have 2 minutes to come down now!**

**(They all come downstairs)**

**(They sit down except Alfie)**

**Alfie: Oh, Hey victor. How are you?**

**(He laughs)**

**(Victor shouts)**

**Victor: SIT!**

**(Alfie sits down)**

**(Victor goes off upstairs)**

**(Everyone eats)**

**Nina: Good morning, everyone.**

**Everyone: Morning.**

**Fabian: How was your sleep?**

**Nina: Yeah it was great, Thanks for asking.**

**(She smiles)**

**Eddie: Patricia, Pass the juice.**

**Patricia: Say please.**

**Eddie: No.**

**Patricia: Fine no juice.**

**Eddie: Fine, Please.**

**(She passes it and laughs)**

**(He does a fake smile)**

**(Amber yawns) **

**Amber: I'm so exhausted.**

**Alfie: Why would you be so…**

**(Nina interrupts)**

**Nina: She spent all night doing her nails for school.**

**Alfie: Oh, Should have known.**

**(He laughs)**

**Amber: Shut up Alfie.**

**Alfie: Ok, Calm down. **

**(He laughs again)**

**(Amber ignores him)**

**Jerome: So, What's everyone been up to? **

**Amber: Just stuff.**

**Nina: Yeah, We've been busy, just organizing a few things.**

**(She smiles)**

**Jerome: Ok, then.**

**(They all finish eating)**

**(Nina whispers to the sibuna's)**

**Nina: I need to talk to you.**

**(They go and talk some-where else)**

**Nina: Listen, Me, Fabian and Amber, are going to the library after school to find out more about the ingredients of the elixir.**

**Fabian: Patricia and Eddie, We want you to try working out the clues.**

**Eddie: Sounds great.**

**Patricia: Cool.**

**Nina: We need to get going.**

**Amber: Yeah, Come on.**

**(They all walk to school and arrive)**

**(Mara puts some books in her locker, Jerome appears)**

**Mara: Oh hey Jerome,**

**Jerome: Hello.**

**Mara: How's poppy?**

**Jerome: Yeah, she's good. She went to another school now.**

**Mara: Why?**

**Jerome: Well, Her dads back, isn't he so she wanted to spend more time with him.**

**Mara: Such a shame.**

**Jerome: Don't worry, its only poppy. **

**Mara: I know but she was really nice.**

**(He laughs)**

**(Bell rings)**

**(Scene in drama class) **

** : Right guys, I want you to be in pairs and practise breathing in and out.**

**(They all pair up Patricia +Nina, Fabian + Eddie. Jerome + Alfie, Joy, + Mara.) **

**Amber: Nina, Could I be your group.**

**Nina: Yeah, Sure why not?**

**(She smiles) **

**Amber: Thank you.**

**(They practise breathing in and out throughout the lesson)**

** : Ok, now I want you to join another group, you're going to be making a play script for home/work, then next lesson we will perform it.**

**Fabian: Hey Nina, do you want to join us?**

**Nina: Ok.**

**(She smiles)**

**Nina: Thanks.**

**(They sort themselves out)**

**(Amber, Nina, Patricia, Eddie Fabian)**

**(Mara, Alfie, Jerome, joy) **

**Amber: Um, Sir what can it be about?**

**Mr Wrinkler: Anything.**

**(He smiles with happiness)**

**Amber: So can it be about the elix… **

**(Nina interrupts hers)**

**Nina: Amber!**

**(Amber whispers)**

**Amber: Sorry.**

**(The bell rings)**

**Mr Wrinkle: Don't forget to write the play script.**

**(They all go out the class)**

**Patricia: Amber, Don't ask dumb questions like that!**

**Fabian: I know your trying to help but, please don't mention anything.**

**Amber: Sorry**

**Nina: its ok Amber, Just be a little more careful next time**

**Eddie: Yeah.**

**Amber: Ok.**

**(They smile)**

**(They go to their next lesson science)**

**(They sit down)**

** : Morning everyone, Welcome back!**

**(He smiles)**

**Everyone: Morning**

** : I'll be putting you in different seats, so Patricia, Alfie and Eddie you all can sit on the table in the far corner.**

**(They move to their new seats)**

** : Now Jerome, Mara, Amber can sit on the table on the right. **

**(They move to their new seats)**

**Mr Sweet: Finally Joy, Nina, Fabian sit in the front. And the rest of the class can sit where you originally sat.**

**Patricia: Great I'm the only girl in this table. **

**Eddie: What's the matter yacker, you bored already? **

**(Patricia laughs)**

**Patricia: No.**

** : Patricia, No talking.**

**(Mr Sweet hands out the starter activity and the students do it)**

**Fabian: Nina, Don't forget we're on for tonight. **

**(He whispers in her ears)**

**Fabian: The library.**

**(Nina laughs)**

**Nina: Yeah don't worry we are.**

**(Joy looks at them weirdly Fabian gets on with his work) **

**Nina: Oh hey Joy. Sorry I never noticed you.**

**Joy: It's ok.**

**Nina: How's all the revision?**

**Joy: Yeah it's good, listen I was wondering if I could join the…**

**(Fabian turns)**

**Fabian: Yeah why not? **

**Nina: Oh um, Yeah I guess. What about what your dad said?**

**Joy: I know but maybe Patricia's right, I'm putting a lot of pressure.**

**(She smiles)**

**Nina: Ok you're in.**

**Fabian: We got loads to tell you.**

**Joy: You could tell me now**

**Fabian: Ok.**

**(They whisper quietly)**

**Nina: Well my locket necklace and Patricia's one the one she found when Trudy was clearing the trash joins with mine and there was a clue.**

**Fabian: It was you shall find the Light of horcux hidden below as where you ended.**

**Nina: So, Eddie and Patricia are going to try working it out after school while me, Fabian and amber will go to library. **

**Joy: What are you going to do in the library?**

**Fabian: Victor might have the tears of gold, from the ring his father gave.**

**Nina: So we're going to find information about the ingredients of the elixir. **

**Joy: Whoa, that's a lot of information.**

**Nina: Yeah.**

**(They laugh)**

**(Mr Sweet comes)**

** : No talking.**

**(They do the worksheet)**

**(Scene from a different table)**

**Patricia: Are you guys still on that sheet.**

**Eddie: Um, its looks like we are, yacker. **

**(He laughs)**

**(Patricia looks at him weirdly)**

**(Alfie laughs)**

**Alfie: Look at that love tension going on there.**

**Patricia: There is no love tension Alfie ok!**

**Alfie: Calm down Patricia. **

**(Eddie turns to look at Patricia and laughs)**

**Patricia: What are you laughing at doofus? In case you hadn't noticed there's nothing to laugh at.**

**Alfie: there goes it again.**

**Patricia: Alfie shut up. **

**Eddie: Can we just do our work now,**

**Patricia: Yeah.**

**Alfie: Finally you've stopped falling for each other.**

**(He turns to do his work)**

**(Patricia is about to speak)**

**Patricia: A…**

**(Eddie whispers into her ears)**

**Eddie: Ignore.**

**(She turns around and looks at Eddie)**

**Patricia: You don't have to tell me what to do.**

**Eddie: I Do, OK. Nothing seems to get in your head.**

**(Patricia turns to do her work)**

**(They continue their work)**

**(They complete their sheets and hand them to )**

**(20 minutes later, bell rings) **

** : Don't forget to bring in the homework.**

**(They all go for break) **

**Mara: Hey Alfie. Have you seen Jerome anywhere?**

**Alfie: He just went back to house; he forgot to take some books.**

**Mara: Oh ok, thanks. **

**(She smiles)**

**(Scene outside field near woods)**

**Joy: Patricia, Wait up.**

**(Patricia turns back and waits)**

**Patricia: Oh hi Joy, I thought you'd be revising.**

**Joy: Not anymore.**

**(She smiles)**

**Patricia: What's that meant to mean? **

**Joy: Maybe I have been putting a lot of pressure on myself and it's a bit silly, I don't care about what my dad says.**

**(Patricia talks with excitement)**

**Patricia: Oh my god, really.**

**Joy: Yeah, I'm joining the sibuna club.**

**Patricia: Yes! Thank you so much Joy.**

**(She hugs joy) **

**Patricia: Have you agreed with Nina.**

**Joy: Everything's sorted. They told me about everything, the tears of gold.**

**Patricia: I can't believe his dad gave him the tears of gold.**

**(There's a rustle in the woods)**

**(They look behind)**

**Joy: What was that?**

**Patricia: It's probably the wind.**

**(They move further away from the woods)**

**(Mara comes along)**

**Mara: Hey guys. Joy I just wanted to double check, are you sure you want to give the jack jackal to me and to put it as my name.**

**Joy: Yeah you can, you're a good writer.**

**Mara: Thank you.**

**(She smiles)**

**Mara: I'll see you later then, I need to go and write an article.**

**Joy: Ok bye.**

**(She goes)**

**(School finishes)**

**(Nina Fabian and amber go to the library) **

**Nina: Ok, let's see if we can find any information about the elixir of life.**

**Amber: And how are we going to do that?**

**Fabian: Let's see if there's anything in here that tells us.**

**Nina: Yeah**

**(They search, books)**

**(Scene with Eddie, Patricia and joy in the attic)**

**Patricia: Ok, we need to work out what the riddle means.**

**Joy: What was the riddle?**

**Eddie: I think it was you shall find the Light of horcux hidden below as where you ended.**

**Joy: Oh, that's a hard one.**

**Eddie: Yeah, but we need to try.**

**Joy: I'm guessing the Light of horcux is some-thing we need to get.**

**Patricia: Yeah, it is some-thing we need to get.**

**Joy: It says Hidden below as where you ended. What's that meant to mean?**

**Eddie: I'm guessing it's a place we know. Why else would it say that? **

**Joy: I wonder what place.**

**Patricia: I don't know.**

**(They spend hours thinking about the clue)**

**(Scene with Nina, Fabian and amber)**

**(Amber is looking for books about the elixir of life while Nina and Fabian talk to jasper for information) **

**(She takes one book out)**

**(She whispers to herself)**

**Amber: Ingredient books.**

**(She flicks through it)**

**(She sees the word elixir and turns to the page) **

**(She shouts)**

**Amber: Nina, Fabian. Quick I think I've found some-thing.**

**(They both run and read the book)**

**Nina: It tells you about the elixir, but there's no ingredient, no nothing. **

**(Fabian points)**

**Fabian: It looks like that part of the page has been torn.**

**Amber: How else are we going to find the ingredients?**

**Nina: I don't know. Let's go and see how Patricia, Eddie and joys doing.**

**(Scene back to Eddie)**

**(Joy mutters)**

**Joy: As where you ended.**

**(Patricia gasps)**

**Patricia: What if it was in the cellar.**

**Eddie: What makes you think that?**

**Patricia: It says as where you ended, we ended towards the mask part.**

**Joy: It could be that.**

**Eddie: Maybe it is, it's our only option. **

**(Nina, Fabian and amber come in) **

**Nina: Ok, We've been through the library still nothing, there's a book about it but the page of the ingredient is torn out. **

**Fabian: How far have you lot got up to?**

**Eddie: Well, It could be the cellar part.**

**(Nina looks confused)**

**Nina: Why would it be there?**

**Joy: It said as where you ended and the end point of the mask is where we ended.**

**Patricia: That's our only option.**

**Fabian: Maybe it is, we'll go down tonight to see if we can find anything.**

**Nina: Yeah, Good idea.**

**(Victor shouts from downstairs)**

**Victor: Dinner is ready; you have 2 minutes to come downstairs now!**

**Amber: Come on let's go.**

**(They all go, Eddie grabs Patricia) **

**Eddie: Wait.**

**(She turns around)**

**Eddie: You do know I was joking before right? And it just came out.**

**Patricia: Yes, whatever. **

**(She goes, he grabs her again)**

**Eddie: Patricia, don't just walk away from me.**

**(She turns around)**

**Patricia: What do you want?**

**Eddie: I'm sorry about before.**

**Patricia: And do you mean it?**

**Eddie: Yeah.**

**(She looks at him)**

**Patricia: Ok. Fine I forgive you, but don't do it again.**

**Eddie: Ok, I won't.**

**Patricia: Good**

**(They smile)**

**Patricia: Come on we'd better go, we'll get in trouble.**

**Eddie: Or we could stay here.**

**Patricia: I'd love to stay as much as you would, but we should get going.**

**Eddie: No.**

**(He grabs her into the attic more)**

**(Patricia laughs)**

**Patricia: come on we're going.**

**(She drags him out) **

**Eddie: Didn't know you had the power to do that.**

**Patricia: Well you know now.**

**(Eddie looks at her and is about to lean towards her)**

**(Victor shouts from downstairs)**

**Victor: Patricia Williamson and Eddie come downstairs to eat now.**

**Eddie: Interrupted again. **

**(They laugh) **

**Patricia: Come on.**

**(They go downstairs)**

**(Everyone eats; they quickly go to their places and sit)**

**Victor: Where have you been Patricia?**

**Patricia: Had to sort stuff.**

**Victor: And Eddie? **

**Eddie: Was in the bathroom.**

**(He fakes smile) **

**Victor: Very well.**

**(Everyone eats)**

**Eddie: This is delicious.**

**Alfie: I know right, even eating it out of date would still taste right.**

**Amber: EW, that's disgusting.**

**Fabian: Yuck!**

**Jerome: I can picture that moment.**

**Mara: Jerome! We're all eating.**

**Jerome: I was just joking.**

**Alfie: Well, I'm not.**

**(They laugh EXCEPT amber) **

**Amber: So not funny.**

**Nina: Anyway, Has anyone started the script for drama?**

**Mara: No, Not yet, Me, Alfie, Jerome and Joy are going to start it tonight. **

**Patricia: You guys must love drama.**

**Nina: Cool then.**

**(Nina smiles)**

**(They eat)**

**(Victor comes)**

**(He shouts in his usual tone of voice) **

**Victor: I have a small announcement to make!**

**Victor: There will be a new teacher tomorrow morning, for maths if I hear any complain from him there will be consequences. Is that clear?**

**Everyone: Yes.**

**Victor: Good.**

**(Victor goes)**

**Patricia: I wonder who the boring old maths teacher is.**

**Nina: We'll wait and see tomorrow.**

**(She smiles)**

**(After 5 minutes they finish eating) **

**Alfie: I'm off upstairs, to my room.**

**Jerome: Me to.**

**Mara: Wait guys, I thought we were going to start the script.**

**Jerome: Oh sorry I forgot about that.**

**Alfie: Oh yeah.**

**Mara: Come on let's get started.**

**Alfie: Joy, you coming?**

**Joy: Yeah, I'll be there in a minute.**

**(They go to Jerome's room) **

**Joy: I'd better go upstairs, if you ever need a helping hand, just give me a shout.**

**(She smiles)**

**Nina: We will, don't worry.**

**Fabian: Yeah and thanks for helping out.**

**(They all smiles, joy goes upstairs)**

**Amber: I just remembered I forgot to get my makeup kit from the locker.**

**Nina: You should get it in the morning its quite late now.**

**Amber: So not fair.**

**(There's a knock on the door)**

**(Victor comes downstairs)**

**Victor: I shall get the door.**

**(The sibuna's all sit down on the sofa in the lounge)**

**(Victor opens it) (There's a parcel)**

**Man: Sign here.**

**(Victor signs and the man gives the parcel to him)**

**Victor: Thank you.**

**(He closes the door)**

**(The sibuna's are all staring at him)**

**(Victor raises at his usual tone of voice)**

**Victor: There is nothing to look at.**

**Amber: W we were just practicing um some-thing.**

**Victor: Yes... Unlike you, Ms. Millington, I was not born yesterday. Now, go upstairs.**

**(They sit looking at him)**

**(He shouts)**

**Victor: All of you.**

**(They get up and rush upstairs)**

**(They're in Nina's room) **

**(Victor quietly goes upstairs and hears them) **

**Eddie: I wonder what was in the parcel.**

**Patricia: Yeah he was so over protective.**

**Nina: Don't worry; I'm sure it's nothing. **

**Fabian: Yeah, that's just victor being victor. **

**(Victor whispers and goes)**

**Victor: Stupid little brats.**

**(Back to Nina)**

**Nina: We're on for tonight.**

**Patricia: In about 5 minutes.**

**Eddie: A little early don't you think.**

**Nina: It's better to go before victor says its 10.00.**

**Amber: Oh. **

**(They smile and laugh) **

**Fabian: Should we go and make a move now?**

**Nina: Yeah.**

**(She smiles) **

**(They creep downstairs and go to the attic and arrives at the very end tunnel)**

**Nina: Ok, Whatever you see just go for it.**

**Fabian: Sibuna? **

**Everyone: Sibuna.**

**(They search all over) **

**(Amber sees a button hidden below under some-thing near)**

**(In her head she says some-thing)**

**Amber: Just go for it.**

**(She slowly moves to press the button)**

**(The button magically disappears)**

**Amber: Um, Guys.**

**(Amber's hand gets stuck)**

**(They look back at her and run) **

**Nina: Amber!**

**(There's noise and footsteps at the very beginning of the tunnel) **

**(Patricia whispers)**

**Patricia: Some-ones coming.**

**Amber: Help me.**

**(They try to help her)**

**(Footsteps get closer and closer)**


	4. House of New

**HOUSE OF ANUBIS SERIES 3 PART 4**

Patricia: Quick do some-thing.

(Nina tries to get her out)

(Footsteps get closer)

(Fabian panics and sees a button and presses it)

(The wall opens, and leads them inside)

Eddie: Whoa. What just happened?

Patricia: Yeah, what is this place?

Amber: Fabian! You saved me.

(She hugs him)

Amber: Thank you, Thank you.

Fabian: Oh it's ok. I kind of panicked.

(He smiles)

Nina: Guys that was a close call, we really need to be careful and thanks Fabian; if it wasn't for you it'd be a nightmare.

(She smiles)

Fabian: Thanks, but guys what were those footsteps about?

Nina: Some-one must have been following us.

Patricia: Well at least they didn't see us.

Eddie: Guys, What is this place?

Nina: I don't know, but maybe this could lead us to where the Light of horcux is.

Fabian: Yeah, Maybe.

Amber: Guys, what if it was victor?

Nina: We don't know that for sure, maybe we should stop this search for a couple of days.

Eddie: Yeah Nina's right, before get caught.

Fabian: Yeah we should.

Patricia: Come on we should get going.

Amber: Patricia's right come on let's go.

(They press the button to go back)

(They sneak quietly out of the cellar and into their rooms)

(The hallway, they both whisper)

Fabian: I'll see you in the morning.

Nina: Ok.

(She smiles)

Nina: Thanks for today, for saving us all.

Fabian: It's fine.

Nina: Goodnight.

Fabian: Night.

(They sleep)

(The following morning, in Nina's room)

Amber: I CAN'T FIND MY BRUSH.

(Nina comes into her room from the bathroom)

Nina: What's wrong?

Amber: I can't find my brush! I need it for my hair for school, I need to look nice.

Nina: Oh, I don't know where yours is, but I guess you could borrow mine.

(She smiles)

Amber: Thanks!

(She hugs Nina)

(Amber quickly brushes her hair)

(Patricia comes in)

Patricia: Time to eat breakfast…

(They laugh and go downstairs to eat)

(They sit down)

Mara: Patricia, could you pass the bread.

(She passes it)

Mara: Thanks

(She smiles)

Alfie: New maths teacher today.

Nina: Yeah, I wonder what he's like.

Jerome: Strict!

Mara: I doubt it.

(They eat)

(Victor comes in)

Victor: You students came down early.

Patricia: Um, Yes we know Victor!

Victor: Oh Patricia. Did you have a goodnight sleep?

Patricia: What's that supposed to mean?

(Victor ignores and goes)

(Patricia whispers to Eddie)

Patricia: Weird.

Eddie: Yeah, think it was him.

Patricia: Maybe.

(They eat)

Nina: Come on we'd better go.

Fabian: Ok.

(They walk to school and talk)

Nina: Maybe victor knows.

Fabian: I don't think he does.

(Nina looks worried)

Fabian: Look Nina trust me. I don't think he knows and even if he does know he doesn't know about the place. Just forget about victor.

Nina: Ok.

(She smiles)

Nina: Thanks for being so supportive.

(She smiles and gives him a hug)

(Fabian smiles)

(They're in school)

(Scene with amber and Alfie)

(Amber goes to her locker)

Amber: Alfie…

Alfie: Yeah.

(Amber looks at him)

Alfie: WHAT.

Amber: Why are you following me?

(He laughs)

Alfie: My locker is next to yours, I need to put stuff away as well you know.

Amber: Whatever!

(Bell rings)

Alfie: Maths next.

Amber: I KNOW.

(They all go into their maths class)

Mr. Strict: My name is Mr strict, now quickly have a seat. NOW!

(They quickly have a seat and greet Mr. Strict by telling him their names)

(Minutes later)

Mr. Strict: So, Patri**cian**, Do you know the answer?

Patricia: Um, it's Patri**cia**! Not Patri**cian** and the answer is 67.45

(Students laugh)

Mr. Strict: Right, PATRI**CIAN**

Patricia: Patri**cia**!

Mr. Strict: Go and wait outside this room now!

(She gets up and goes out)

Mr. Strict: Students, Get on with the question, I expect you to have finish them all UNTIL I get back.

(He goes outside and talks to Patricia)

Mr. Strict: Right, Young lady. Do you want me to take you to the principal's office or CALL VICTOR?

Patricia: It wasn't my fault; I was just correcting you and neither.

Mr. Strict: More like arguing back.

Patricia: Correcting!

Mr. Strict: Ok, I'll call victor since you keep arguing at me.

Patricia: NO. I'm sorry.

(Her head faces down)

Mr. Strict: That seemed to have settled it off.

Patricia: Ha ha very funny.

Mr. Strict: Right go to the principal's office! Then for next lesson you will be with me for detention.

Patricia: You can't do that; I can't miss a lesson just because I was correcting you.

Mr. Strict: It will be a 3rd lesson as well if you continue.

Patricia: UGH!

(She storms off into the principal's office)

(Mr. Strict goes into his class)

: Patricia, Could you go back and knock please.

(She goes back to knock)

(Scene in maths class)

Nina: I wonder where Patricia went.

Amber: I have no idea.

Mr. Strict: I Want some-one to write all the answers on the board.

Alfie: Me.

Mr. Strict: Hand up!

Alfie: You really sound like victor.

(He laughs continuously)

Mr. Strict: Quiet!

(Nina puts her hands up)

Nina: I'll write the answers.

(He gives the pen to her letting her write on the board)

(Scene in the office)

Patricia: , I don't even know why I was sent here.

: Tell me how it started.

Patricia: Well. Mr. Strict wanted me to answer a question from the board and he said my name wrong two times, people were laughing at him and I was just correcting him and then he sent me outside.

: Oh, Next time don't do it again. This is just a warning for you.

Patricia: I never did anything.

: You must of said some-thing back or you were either rude to him.

Patricia: Yeah, but still. Now he's giving me a detention for 2nd period. I mean it that even allowed. I can't just miss a lesson because of him.

: It is only not aloud if the lessons are useful.

Patricia: So I'm going to miss art and I can't have fun, just boring detention.

: Patricia, just remember don't get yourself in trouble. I will speak to Mr. strict.

(The bell rings)

Patricia: Thanks. But do I have to do detention can't I just go to my lesson.

: You should do as you are told!

Patricia: Fine.

(She gets up)

: Is everything with you and Eddie fine?

Patricia: Yeah, course.

: Good, and if you get yourself in trouble again, it will be you second only warning.

Patricia: Oh thanks you.

(She smiles)

(She goes out the room and sees Mr. Strict in front of her)

Patricia: Whoa, Don't do that again! You're not funny, you're a pathetic teacher.

(He points)

Mr. Strict: Detention and also here after break.

(She gets so angry and goes off to her normal class)

(She opens it)

Patricia: Um, Sorry I'm late.

Mrs April: Patricia, hello .Take a seat next to Eddie.

(She goes off to sit with Eddie)

(Eddie looks at Patricia)

Eddie: Hey, You ok?

Patricia: No ok! I mean yeah I'm fine.

Eddie: Are you sure? You can tell me.

(There a knock on the door)

Patrica: Uh oh.

Eddie: Come on yacker, what did you do now.

Patricia: Mr. Strict wanted me to have detention now, so I'd have to miss art just because of before in maths then I said a few things to him now I have to have another detention after break.

Eddie: Just go and do the detention, unless you want me to come with as well.

(Patricia laughs)

Patricia: No.

Eddie: Kidding.

Mrs .April: Come in.

(Mr. Strict comes in and talks to Mrs April)

Mrs April: Patricia, You need to go.

Patricia: Ugh.

(She gets up and goes)

Mrs April: Right class, today you're going to be painting some landscapes of places you know well. It could be London. It's up to you. I've set everything up so would you please quietly go and start painting. This will be assessed and graded. Quickly please you have 50 minutes left.

(They all sit in their places and get to work)

Eddie: I'm rubbish at art.

Mara: Don't worry you'll do great.

(She smiles)

Alfie: Miss, Can I draw zombies?

Mrs April: It has to be landscape and a place you know well so you can't draw zombies, but what you can do is draw a castle and it could represent the zombies of where they live, it has to be a realistic castle but the facts can be made up. You don't have to have facts.

Alfie: Ok.

(Alfie starts drawing)

Fabian: Jaspers back. During lunch we can go speak to jasper, about Vera.

Nina: Yeah, maybe

(Nina draws)

Fabian: So what are you drawing?

Nina: It's a landscape of a place some-where in America.

Fabian: Sounds nice.

(He smiles)

Nina: I wonder where Patricia is.

(Eddie hears)

Eddie: She has detention.

Nina: Oh. Ouch.

(He draws)

(Scene with Mara, Alfie and Jerome)

Alfie: I know what Jerome is going to draw.

Mara: And what's that?

Alfie: A gem

(Alfie laughs)

Jerome: Very funny Alfie.

(They all start to draw)

(Scene with Patricia)

Patricia: Ok, Sir I'm really sorry for being dis respectful and rude please could I go back to my lessons as usual after break.

Mr. Strict: I will decide when I see you've improved. Now start writing the answers to the questions.

(After 1 hour its break time, Eddie is waiting outside for Patricia, door is opened)

(His phone rings, Mr. Strict has his phone in front of Patricia (he was helping her))

(Eddie listens)

Patricia: How do you know VERA?

Mr. Strict: That is none of your business.

Patricia: I'll just tell . Bye, I'm going. In case you hadn't noticed its break time!

Mr. Strict: You will be coming back.

Patricia: What! You're keeping me in for another lesson after break just because I caught Vera ringing you. Sorry, but I'm not coming.

(She walks off)

Patricia: Eddie, Hey.

(She hugs him)

Patricia: I'm guessing you heard about that weird Vera thing.

Eddie: It could be another Vera.

Patricia: Yeah, Maybe.

Eddie: Let's go and tell Nina and the others just in case.

Patricia: You go; I just need to talk to .

Eddie: Ok, we'll meet you in the canteen.

(She goes to Mr. Sweets office and knocks)

: Come in.

Patricia: I have another detention with Mr. Strict, but I have science lesson and I will not miss it.

: Maybe Mr. Strict has gone a little too far; I will just go and tell him.

Patricia: Thanks.

(She goes to the canteen to meet Nina and the others)

Nina: Hey, Patricia I heard. Just in case it is Vera me and Fabian are going to go to the library during lunch and ask jasper.

Patricia: Oh he's back, that's good.

(Alfie comes along to amber)

Alfie: My painting was amazing.

Amber: Mine to.

Eddie: Um Amber, You drew a shoe…

Amber: Well yeah I've seen a shoe haven't I? She said realistically.

Alfie: A shoe, that's all.

(He laughs)

Amber: Better than a zombie.

Alfie: I never even drew a zombie; it was a castle full of zombies.

Amber: We'll see when we get our grades shall we.

Alfie: Yeah ok Amber!

(He goes back to Jerome)

(Nina laughs)

Fabian: I still never even drew anything.

Nina: Art is not that important, if that helps.

(She smiles)

Fabian: Thanks.

(Break is over)

(They all go to their science class)

(After 3 lessons its lunch time)

(Scene Nina and Fabian in the library)

Jasper: Fabian

(They hug)

Fabian: How are you?

Jasper: Yeah, I'm good.

Nina: Jasper I was wondering. Do you know if Vera is back?

Jasper: No, I haven't heard from her since.

Nina: Ok.

Fabian: Have you heard of some-thing call the Light of horcux?

Jasper: No, I haven't studied it yet, but there are some new books coming tomorrow morning you can borrow them if you like.

Fabian: Oh ok, Thanks

Nina: Come on we'd better go back to class.

Fabian: I'll see you tomorrow.

(They go back to school)

(School has finished, back to the house)

(Patricia is in her room lying down on her bed, on her phone)

(There's a knock)

Patricia: YES!

(Eddie comes in and sits on her bed)

Eddie: Yacker, You still angry at the maths teacher.

(She looks at him)

Patricia: No just tired.

Eddie: Maths tomorrow.

Patricia: Ugh that teacher is so annoying.

(Patricia sits up)

Eddie: Just don't say anything to him.

Patricia: Since when have you been the good boy?

(Eddie laughs)

Eddie: Who said I was?

Patricia: Ok yeah whatever you win.

(She laughs)

(Scene with Nina)

Amber: I'm so tired.

Nina: Don't worry; we won't be going up tonight, so you can go to sleep early.

(She smiles)

(After couple of hours its dinner time, everyone eats)

Alfie: Hmm, So nice.

Mara: Not this topic again.

Jerome: So Nina have you done you drama script for Thursday.

Nina: No we haven't, thanks for reminding us.

Fabian: We're going to start it off tomorrow.

Jerome: Cool.

(Amber goes to get a glass of water)

(She comes back)

Amber: Before anyone ask. I wanted fresh water not from the table)

Fabian: cool then.

(There's a knock on the door, Victor runs off downstairs)

Victor: That would be the 2 new student; I never got time to tell you about!

(He opens the door)

Victor: Hello, Come in.

(She and he comes into the living room)

Elaina: Oh, Hi everyone, I'm Elaina hook.

Liam: I'm Liam.

Everyone: Oh hello.

Victor: Right come this way upstairs.

(They both come upstairs to the room)

Victor: Elaina, You will be with sharing Nina and Amber. Liam you will be with Eddie and Fabian downstairs.

(After everyone finishes eating they go upstairs Nina, Patricia and amber come into their rooms)

(Nina comes in)

Nina: Hi, I'm Nina you must be Elaina. It's nice to meet you.

Elaina: Thanks.

(She smiles)

Patricia: Hi I'm Patricia.

Elaina: Hi.

Amber: So, tell us a bit about yourself.

(They all sit down)

Elaina: There's nothing much to say. Me and Liam are best friends, we went to school together. Then we both came here because of stuff.

Nina: Well I hope you like it here.

Elaina: Yeah.

(They go downstairs and sit in the lounge)

(There's a knock)

(Victor opens it)

Victor: Mr. strict?

Mr. Strict: Hello, I'm here to speak to Patricia.

(Eddie turns his head to Patricia)

Eddie: Your best friend

Patricia: Oh shut up, Hope it's not about Vera.

Eddie: Good luck.

(She goes off and speaks to him outside)

Patricia: Yeah? What do you want?

Mr. Strict: You will NOT talk about VERA to anyone else not even Eddie or whatever his name is.

Patricia: I wasn't going to.

Mr. Strict: Good

Patricia: Hang on a minute, its Vera isn't it you know who she is and I'm guessing she's back. Why else would you be so secretive?

Mr. Strict: You WON'T talk to anyone about IT because if you do, you WILL pay!

Patricia: Whatever, you don't scare me.

(She turns to the door)

(He grabs her arm)

Patricia: OW, Your hurting my arm.

Mr. Strict: IS IT CLEAR?

(Patricia worriedly looks at him)


	5. House of gone!

**House of Anubis part 5**

Patricia: You're hurting me .Get off first.

Patricia: OW.

(He lets go)

(She looks at her arm, all red)

Mr. Strict: Is it clear?

Patricia: Yes!

Mr. Strict: Good especially Eddie!

(She gets up)

Patricia: Whatever, Can I go now?

Mr. Strict: Off you go!

(She quickly goes inside to the living room)

Victor: Quickly I have an announcement! What did Mr strict want and why is your arm Red?

Patricia: Just about home/work.

(She ignores his other question and sits on the chair)

Victor: Your arm?

(She looks it)

(Everyone looks especially Eddie.)

(She fakes laughs)

Patricia: Oh, that, um I accidently put hot water on it.

Victor: Let's take a look!

(Patricia moves it away from him)

Patricia: Oh no need. It's fine.

(She smiles)

Victor: Very well.

(Patricia looks at Eddie)

Victor: We have two new students joining. Liam will be sharing rooms with Fabian and Eddie. Lastly Elaina will be sharing rooms with Nina and Amber. Is it clear?

Everyone: Yes.

Victor: Off you go!

(Nina and amber go to their room with Elaina)

Nina: We'll help make your bed.

Elaina: Thanks for all your support.

Amber: That's what we're here for.

(They smile)

(They make her bed)

(Scene with Fabian and Eddie)

Fabian: Liam, nice to meet you.

Eddie: Yeah.

Liam: Thanks, so where am I sleeping

Fabian: You'll be sleeping on the far left corner; we just need to make your bed.

Liam: Cool.

(They make his bed)

(Scene with joy and Patricia)

Joy: You must hate that maths teacher.

Patricia: He's so strict and annoying.

Joy: We have a double tomorrow.

Patricia: I'll just skip that lesson or some-thing.

(They laugh)

Patricia: Joking.

Joy: I need a glass of water.

Patricia: Ok.

(She goes)

(Patricia reads a book siting on her bed.)

(Eddie comes in without knocking)

Patricia: Could you knock please?

(Eddie closes the door and comes to Patricia)

Eddie: So what happened to your arm?

Patricia: I accidently spilled hot water.

(He crouches down)

Eddie: We both know that didn't happen.

Patricia: Please Eddie.

Eddie: I can tell when you're lying Patricia!

Patricia: It was the hot water.

Eddie: Liar.

(Patricia fake laughs)

Patricia: Whatever.

Eddie: Tell me.

Patricia: I can't

Eddie: Please.

Patricia: Fine. It was Mr. Strict.

Eddie: WHAT, What do you mean?

Patricia: Uh…

Eddie: Patricia! Tell me.

Patricia: H… He's working for Vera and he told me not to tell anyone. So he…

(Eddie interrupts)

Eddie: did that to your arm. We need to go and tell Victor this.

Patricia: Eddie. Bigger news he's working for Vera!

Eddie: WHAT! So the phone call was VERA not another Vera?

Patricia: Yeah. Your predictions were wrong as usual.

Eddie: We really need to tell Nina NOW.

Patricia: But he told me not to or else.

Eddie: Well they have to know. They could be up to some-thing.

(Joy comes in)

Joy: Hey Eddie.

Eddie: oh hi

Joy: Here I got you a glass of water as well.

Patricia: Uh. Thanks joy.

(Eddie waits for patricia)

Joy: You're welcome.

(She quickly drinks it)

Patricia: Ok sorry but me and Eddie need to shoot off.

(Joy fake laughs)

Joy: Oh its fine I'll just hang around the new girl. If I can find her.

(They walk to Nina's room)

(Scene with Nina)

Amber: We're done making your bed.

Elaina: Thank you guys so much.

Nina: Anytime.

(They smile)

Amber: So we're you from?

Elaina: America.

Nina: Me to.

(They laugh)

Nina: So what made you come here?

Elaina: Well my mum had a job close by so she wanted me to come here so it's easier for her.

Nina: Cool.

Elaina: So how do you guys find this place?

Nina: Yeah, I love it; I'm guessing you will as well.

Amber: Yeah, but victor is so mean.

(They laugh)

(Patricia and Eddie knock)

Nina: Come in.

Eddie: Hey Nina, Big news.

(Patricia interrupts)

Patricia: Um Elaina hey, I think joy, yeah she was looking for you. Room on the left.

Elaina: Oh ok, I'll just go check.

(She smiles and goes)

Patricia: Mr. Strict is working for Vera.

Nina: WHAT.

Eddie: And they could be up to some-thing.

Nina: Amber, go get Fabian.

(Amber goes to get Fabian)

(She drags him to Nina's room)

Fabian: Hey guys. What's up?

Nina: Mr. Strict is working for Vera.

Fabian: W… What How do you know this?

Patricia: Vera called him during detention and he told me not to tell anyone.

Amber: Guys it's time to tell victor.

Nina: There's no point he won't believe us.

Fabian: Yeah he never does.

Eddie: Let's wait tomorrow morning.

(They spend time discussing)

(Alfie in the kitchen)

Alfie: And this is the kitchen.

Liam: Oh, Ok thanks.

Alfie: Anytime.

Alfie: And don't forget to be in bed before 10 or you'll get caught by victor.

(Liam laughs)

Liam: Victor?

(Victor comes along)

Victor: Can you both go to your rooms immediately!

Alfie: Now we got caught.

Victor: NOW!

Liam: Ok! We're going…

(They go)

(Hallway)

Liam: Weird...

Alfie: Come on let's go before, victor screams at us again.

(They laugh)

(Scene with Mara in her room)

(Joy and Elaina are talking in the far corner)

Mara: I'm nearly done with my article.

Joy: Sorry What?

Mara: Nearly done with my article.

Joy: Oh the jack jackal.

Mara: Yup

(She smiles)

Joy: What's it about?

Mara: You'll see when you read it.

Joy: Oh right. Cool then. I love reading don't I?

Elaina: Sorry, but what's the jack jackal?

Joy: Oh it's just the name of the person who writes it.

Elaina: Oh right cool.

(Scene with Jerome Alfie and Liam)

Jerome: So did you show Liam around.

Alfie: Yeah he enjoyed it.

Liam: Kind of boring.

(Jerome laughs)

Liam: Dude I'm joking.

Alfie: HAH Jerome. There's no need of your laughing!

(Scene with Nina Amber Patricia)

Nina: Patricia. Have you met Elaina?

Patricia: No not physically.

(She laughs)

Patricia: Hi I'm Patricia.

Elaina: Hey, I'm Elaina.

Patricia: So, where are you…

(Amber interrupts)

Amber: AMERICA! She's from America.

Patricia: Same as Nina cool.

(Elaina laughs)

Elaina: So tomorrow's school right, I don't have a timetable.

Nina: Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be in all our classes; we'll lead you the way.

Elaina: Thanks. I'm just going to go downstairs for a glass of water.

Amber: I'll take you.

(She smiles)

(They go for a glass of water)

Patricia: Listen Nina.

Nina: Yeah what's up?

Patricia: We really need to find out about the ring and tears of gold and light of horcux.

Nina: Don't worry tomorrow morning jasper will have delivered new books for the library about the light of horcux, me and Fabian are going to go.

Patricia: So do you want me to go to the tunnels.

Nina: No, it's too risky if you go on your own. We'll go tomorrow night.

Patricia: Ok.

(Elaina and amber come back)

(Victor shouts from the hallway)

Victor: You have five minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin drop.

Patricia: Right, I'll see you lot in the morning.

Nina: Ok, Goodnight.

(Patricia goes to her room)

(Everyone gets ready for bed)

(The following morning)

(Nina goes to her room from the bathroom)

Nina: Oh hey Elaina how was your sleep?

Elaina: Yeah, It was good.

(Nina quickly brushes her hair and puts her shoes on)

Nina: Cool, What are you waiting for everyone is downstairs? You can go to eat breakfast.

Elaina: Oh, I thought I might wait for you.

Nina: Awh, that's sweet of you. Ok let's go.

(They go downstairs)

Nina: Morning everyone.

Everyone: Morning.

(They sit down and quickly eat)

(Nina whispers to Fabian)

Nina: Hey, we need to go to the library after this.

Fabian: Yeah. Let's just finish eating.

Amber: Um… I don't your name I'm guessing it li… Lime or some-thing, could you pass the bread please I'm starving.

(Everyone laughs)

Liam: First off all its Liam.

Amber: Whoops. Sorry

(He passes the bread and whispers)

Liam: You're welcome.

(Amber smiles)

Amber: Oh thanks.

Liam: you're welcome!

Alfie: Once again tasty food.

Mara: Alfie not this topic again!

Alfie: Oh come on. You all need to face the fact.

Elaina: Face the fact?

Alfie: That if the food was out of date I'd still eat it. And you all would to.

Amber: EW Alfie! Can you shut up about that?

Elaina: Sorry but we don't really need to know.

Alfie: You wanted to know.

Patricia: Well she doesn't now.

Alfie: She does.

Patricia: Whatever, Al-freak.

(Everyone laughs except Elaina.)

Elaina: Oh. That was harsh.

Fabian: Ok let's go

(They quickly go)

(They arrive)

Jasper: Hello. The books have arrived. I found a book called the light of horcux. The one you wanted to find. Here it is.

(He gives it to them)

Nina: Thanks.

Fabian: Yeah thanks for the help.

(He smiles)

Nina: We're just going to search for more stuff.

Jasper: That's fine but don't get late for class.

Nina: Don't worry we won't.

(They go off searching)

(Back at the house)

(Students all finished eating)

Joy: Patricia, you coming?

Patricia: Yeah come on let's go.

(They go off to school)

(Elaina stands there waiting for Liam)

Elaina: What took you so long?

Liam: Don't ask, let's go.

Elaina: Go where? We don't even know the way to the entrance.

Liam: You were meant to ask Patrica and joy to wait!

Elaina: I forgot and they just left. Maybe we can catch up with them.

Liam: Come on.

(They see Patricia and joy and catch up)

Elaina: Hey.

Joy: Oh hi Elaina.

Joy: Here, I copied out the timetables for you two.

(She smiles)

Elaina: Thanks

Liam: Yeah, thanks for that.

Joy: We'll lead the way to your classroom as well just in case.

Liam: Cool.

(They continue walking)

(Fabian and Nina come out the library)

Nina: Can't believe we couldn't find out anything else.

Fabian: Cheer up. On the bright side at least we found some information about the light of horcux.

Nina: Yeah you're right.

(They arrive at school)

(Nina puts some books in her bag from her locker)

Nina: Fabian, what lesson do we have today?

(Amber comes along)

Fabian: Oh we have, Science, Art, Drama maths,…

(Nina interrupts)

Nina: Oh no!

Fabian: What?

(Amber shouts)

Amber: We haven't even practised our performance for drama.

Nina: Worse! We haven't even planned anything. We've been so busy working clues we didn't get time to actually think.

Fabian: Don't worry we'll make some-thing up.

(Amber sighs)

Amber: Good, I don't want to be cleaning toilets and other waste.

(They both look at her)

(Bells rings)

(Science class)

: Good morning class.

(2 new students show up)

: Oh I believe you must be Elaina and Liam nice to meet you. Elaina you will be sitting at the front with Nina Fabian and Joy. Lastly Liam will be sitting with Jerome Mara and Amber.

(They go to places)

( writes on the board)

(They talk quietly)

: No talking.

(Patricia talks)

: Patricia

Patricia: Sorry.

( continues writing)

(Eddie whispers)

Eddie: Bet you can't do some-thing worser than last year.

Patricia: Uh, Watch and learn.

(Patricia drops the sodium chloride on the floor with open lid)

(It falls)

Patricia: Oh no, I accidently dropped hydrochloric acid.

(Everyone laughs)

(Eddie whispers)

Eddie: Oi yacker, its sodium chloride.

(Alfie laughs)

Alfie: Even I knew that.

Patricia: Uh. Alfie Was I talking to you? Didn't think so!

: I will clear it right away.

(He clears it)

Patricia: Your turn.

Eddie: Maybe another day when I think of something better than yours.

: Right, class here are some sheets. Write the answers please on them.

(Scene with Mara and Jerome)

(Mara is writing on the sheet)

Jerome: Mara, Tell me the first answer.

Mara: No Jerome do it yourself!

(Throughout the two lessons, it's break)

(Nina, Fabian amber wait for Patricia and Eddie to come out)

(Patricia and Eddie come out)

Nina: Guys, We need to practise our drama performance.

Eddie: Why don't we just skip that lesson?

Patricia: Come on less talking more moving.

(They go to the drama room to practise)

Fabian: Right, So what should we do it about?

Amber: Ok I have this idea. About a girl who goes looking for the light of horcux then…

(Nina interrupts)

Nina: Amber!

Amber: What? It was just an idea.

Nina: I know, but we need to think of some-thing outside the boxes.

Eddie: Ok, I'm off.

Patricia: Uh, Eddie. Where do you think you're going?

Eddie: To eat.

Nina: We need to practise performing.

(They spend time arguing, bell rings)

Patricia: Haven't you guys realised its drama now and we still nothing to perform.

Nina: If we hadn't spent time arguing we'd have probably sorted this all out.

Amber: Come on let's go lesson time!

Patricia: Amber didn't you just hear what we said?

Fabian: Look we're going to have to make up some-thing up on the way.

Eddie: Great.

(Drama scene)

Mr. Wrinkler: Right, I hope you all performed your scripts. The two new people can sit and watch instead of joining groups. I want Nina's group to perform.

(They get prepared)

Nina: Ok here goes.

Mr. Wrinkler: And 3.2.1 GO!

(Amber goes on stage)

Amber: I - was - walking… Uh…

(She turns back)

Amber: What was my line again?

(Patricia whispers)

Patricia: Um, I don't know just faint on the floor.

(She turns back and slowly faints)

Amber: Oh no I've fainted…

Mr. Wrinkler: Ok stop guys I can see you haven't practices performing. That's probably the worst performance ever.

(Nina looks at Fabian and laughs)

(Eddie looks at Patricia)

Eddie: Just faint on the floor.

(He laughs)

Patricia: Uh, It's not funny that's the only thing that came in mind.

Eddie: Only thing...

Patricia: Yeah, it was actually.

Eddie: Are you sure about that?

(Patricia smiles a bit and ignores him)

Mr. Wrinkler: You guys are lucky, since it's the first week back I'll let you off, but again then its detention.

(They drama lesson continues)

(Maths lesson)

(Everyone sits in their places)

Mr. Strict: Hello class! I've changed a bit of seating places. Patricia I want you at the front with Joy! Nina and Eddie on the corner and Amber and Fabian at the back!

(Patricia puts her hand up)

Patricia: Why do I have to be in front?

Mr. Strict: Since you misbehave you're going to sit right at the front. If there's a problem then I suggest you to GO OUT!

Eddie: Oi yacker, just go to your place.

(They all go to their places Patricia takes no notice on the Mr. strict)

(He writes on the board and gives sheet)

(Patricia looks down)

Mr. Strict: Pay attention NOW!

(She looks up)

(He talks and talks)

Mr. Strict: Right finish off the sheet. You have 10 MINUTES!

(Patricia whispers)

Patricia: I hate lesson!

Joy: If you just listen to him maybe you won't get into so much trouble.

Patricia: I don't even do anything. He picks on me.

(Mr. Strict texts some-one)

Joy: You're exaggerating.

Patricia: Joy you don't understand.

Joy: Understand what?

Patricia: He's working for…

(Mr. Strict appears)

(Patricia looks at him)

Mr. Strict: Patricia outside!

Patricia: Uh…

(She looks at joy)

Mr. Strict: NOW!

(Everyone looks at her)

(She goes outside)

(They walk to the exit of school)

Mr. Strict: What were you were telling joy?

Patricia: Nothing.

Mr. Strict: I heard everything you said!

Patricia: I never told her.

Mr. Strict: I don't think YOU know what a promise means!

Patricia: Wait, why we are near the exit of the school.

Mr. Strict: You can't stay quiet! I'm going to have to get rid of you!

(A car appears)

(Mr. Strict drags Patricia into the car)

Patricia: What are you doing? Get me out!

(The car drives off)

(Mr. Strict walks back to the school laughing)

**TO BE CONTINUED****!**


	6. House of back!

House of Anubis series 3 part 6

_Continued…_

_(Patricia looks at the person driving)_

_Patricia: Who are you?_

_Man: Hello Patricia!_

_Patricia: We're you taking me? Just get me OUT! And how do you know my name…_

_Man: Mr. Strict told me you can't keep promises. We're getting rid of you now!_

_Patricia: What's that meant to mean? And who's we? _

_Man: I could either chuck you out into the far corner of the woods or take you with me. _

_Patricia: Well, what's it going to be, I haven't got all day. If you do chuck me into the woods I can walk back to school you know._

_Man: Fine. You're coming with me! THEN I'll CHUCK YOU OUT MYSELF._

_Patricia: Are you working with Vera?_

_Man: Would it concern you if I did. Now stay quiet!_

_(Patricia looks worried)_

_(Back to school)_

_(Mr. Strict comes into his lessons) _

_Mr. Strict: RIGHT, Sorry about that class. It's all sorted now._

_Joy: Wait, where's Patricia?_

_Mr. Strict: You don't need to worry about her. If you keep asking questions DETENTION!_

_(Joy looks at Eddie and the sibuna's)_

_(He continues teaching)_

_(Throughout the day it's lunch)_

_(Sibuna are together. Joy appears)_

_Joy: Guys, I'm really worried about Patricia. _

_Eddie: Oh it's fine; mr. strict showed me the letter she sent. She's going away for a couple of days._

_Amber: That's a little strange. _

_Nina: Joy, What was the last thing she said to you? _

_Joy: Nothing... Oh she said Mr. Strict is working for. Then he appeared and took her out. Wait who is he working for?_

_(They sibuna's look at each other)_

_Fabian: Vera._

_Joy: What! I thought she'd gone._

_Nina: I know but she's back now and she's after some-thing._

_Eddie: What so do you think Mr. Strict wrote the letter himself?_

_Fabian: It's possible. _

_Eddie: Then, we need to find her NOW!_

_Nina: We'll wait after school. _

_(Scene with Patricia) _

_(Patricia wakes up)_

_Patricia: Where am I…?_

_(Man comes)_

_Man: You fell asleep in the car! Oh and Vera will be coming shortly…_

_(Man goes to text Vera)_

_(Patricia gets her phone out texts Eddie one letter h)_

_(Man turns around)_

_Man: What do you think you're doing on your phone!_

_Patricia: Uh nothing. _

_Vera: You silly girl! Give me your phone._

_Patricia: No. _

_(Man snatches it off)_

_Patricia: Give it back_

_(There's a knock)_

_(Vera comes) _

_Man: Must be Vera!_

_Patricia: Just let me go!_

_(Man opens it and lets Vera in)_

_Vera: Patricia, how nice to see you again. _

_Patricia: Vera, LET ME GO NOW! I'll scream if I have to._

_Vera: Don't be such a stupid girl. Now answer my question and we promise to let you go. _

_Patricia: And what's the question?_

_Vera: Are you looking for the light of horcux?_

_Patricia: How do you…_

_(Patricia looks at the man and Vera)_

_Patricia: No. Uh I don't know what that is._

_Vera: Are you sure about that?_

_Patricia: Yeah. Why are you asking?_

_Vera: It's nothing you need to know._

_Patrica: What are you planning!_

_Vera: You don't have to worry about that. Mr. Strict will be the one getting it._

_(She laughs)_

_Patricia: What, WHY? What for!_

_(Vera turns around to the man)_

_Man: Yeah._

_Vera: You can go._

_(Man goes and drives off)_

_(Patricia gets her phone runs out quickly)_

_(Vera runs to her)_

_Vera: Come back NOW!_

_(Patricia runs and twists her ankle)_

_(She still runs and runs and drops her phone.)_

_(Vera grabs her arms)_

_Patricia: GET OFF ME!_

_(Patricia pushes Vera)_

_(Vera quickly takes hold of her leg)_

_(She gets up)_

_Vera: Big mistake._

_(Patricia looks at her)_

_(School scene)_

_(Bell rings- Last lesson)_

_ : Good morning everyone!_

_Everyone: Morning._

_ . Mr. strict was meant to be teaching for English, but I haven't seen him anywhere in the building. So you'll have me today. _

_Mr: Nina, Eddie and Fabian can sit behind the first row of table. Amber, Elaina, Mara and joy sit in the first row and Alfie Jerome and Liam sit at the back! Seats will be only for today._

_(They move to their sits) _

_ : Does anyone know where Patricia is? _

_(Eddie puts his hands up)_

_Eddie: Didn't Mr. Strict give a letter?_

_ : I have not received any letter. _

_Eddie: Oh, Well I haven't seen her. No-one has. _

_ : Ok, Let's start off with the Lesson first. _

_( gives these sheets out) _

_ : Start completing these sheets. Quietly please! _

_(They start completing the sheets)_

_(Fabian whispers)_

_Fabian: How are we going to look for Patricia? She could be anywhere._

_Nina: We'll see if there's clue's anywhere._

_Eddie: Yeah, I hope there is. _

_(Scene Patricia back to the shed)_

_(Patricia is sitting on the chair –Hands tied- Blind fold)_

_Patricia: Vera! Rufus is dead you don't have to do this!_

_Vera: Excuse me! You don't know what I'm capable off. So if I were you I'd stay QUEIT! Now I'll see you tomorrow morning._

_Patricia: You can't leave me here all night without food. _

_(Vera laughs)_

_(She goes and locks garage)_

_Patricia: HELP._

_(Patricia stands up)_

_Patricia: UGH! _

_(She tries to bang on the door)_

_(Lesson finishes sibuna's slowly walk home)_

_(Eddie checks his phone)_

_Eddie: I got a message from Patricia!_

_Nina: What does it say?_

_Eddie: It just says 'H'_

_Joy: What's that meant to mean?_

_Amber: HELP Duh._

_Fabian: She could be in trouble. _

_Eddie: Why don't we just go and find her now!_

_(Mr strict starts his car)_

_(Amber looks back)_

_Amber: Look! There's strict._

_(They look back)_

_Joy: Wait why is he going early._

_Fabian: I don't know._

_Nina: Quick let's follow._

_Eddie: Before Victor finds out._

_(They follow his car) _

_(Scene Patricia)_

_Patricia: Help. _

_Patricia: HELP._

_(She bangs more)_

_(Mr. Strict arrives and unlocks the door- he opens it) _

_(Nina whispers)_

_Nina: Let's wait for him to go then we'll help her._

_Patricia: Uh who's there?_

_(Mr. strict laughs)_

_Mr. Strict: Vera left already._

_Patricia: Can you get this thing off me now!_

_Mr. Strict: I'm afraid I can't do that. Now if you'll excuse me I need to find Vera. _

_(He goes out closes the door forgetting to lock the door- he drives off)_

_Patricia: Uh, Hello? _

_(She bangs on the door- Door opens)_

_(She limps outside)_

_(She walks)_

_(Sibuna's appear behind her)_

_Nina: Patricia!_

_(She slowly turns around) _

_Patricia: Uh who's there? _

_(Eddie goes to take her blindfold joy unties her hand)_

_(Patricia rubs her eyes a bit)_

_Patricia: EDDIE!_

_(She hugs him and everyone)_

_Eddie: We were all worried about you._

_Patricia: Thanks._

_Nina: Yeah, are you ok?_

_(Patricia looks at Nina)_

_Patricia: Yeah. _

_Fabian: What happened?_

_(Patricia remembers)_

_Patricia: It was horrendous. She just left me but thank god you guys... _

_(Patricia stops and looks at them)_

_Eddie: What's up with you yacker?_

_(She says each single word)_

_Patricia: Vera knows everything. _

_Nina: What? How_

_Patricia: She just knows! Maybe because of your stupid necklace we should have given to her._

_(She walks off) _

_Eddie: Nina, just forget about what she said. She must be exhausted after today. _

_Nina: Yeah I guess she is._

_(They start to walk back)_

_(They arrive in the Anubis house and change clothes)_

_(Patricia wakes up after resting)_

_(She sits up on her bed)_

_(Patricia remembers her phone)_

_(Patricia goes downstairs limping)_

_(Victor comes)_

_Patricia: Victor, I left my phone at the school I really need to go and get it. _

_Victor: Very well, but QUICKLY!_

_(Victor goes upstairs)_

_(Eddie comes)_

_Eddie: Oi yacker, we need to talk._

_Patricia: I need to go and get my phone. _

_Eddie: Well I'm coming with you._

_(They walk to the woods Patricia limps)_

_Eddie: You should apologise to Nina._

_Patricia: I know and I will. _

_Eddie: So Vera knows. Don't you want to tell me more? _

_Patricia: I don't want to talk about it right now. _

_Eddie: Don't make me yell at you Patricia. Tell me. _

_Patricia: She knows about the light of horcux. That's all. There's nothing more to know. _

_(She gulps) _

_Eddie: Patricia, Come on just tell me. _

_Patricia: You can't force me to tell you. I don't want to get caught up by Vera again and be trapped in that place like what Rufus did. You just want to know you don't care._

_Eddie: Patricia, its ok and I do care. You won't get caught by Vera. I'll make sure you won't. Please._

_(Patricia sees her phone)_

_Patricia: There it is my phone._

_(She picks it up) _

_(They walk back)_

_Eddie: So… _

_Patricia: That night remember some-one was in the tunnel it was Mr. Strict and he's going to be the one getting the light of horcux for Vera. _

_Eddie: What! How is that even possible? How did he even get to the house and how does Vera even know? _

_Patricia: I have no idea but we need to be extra careful. _

_Eddie: A Little strange. _

_Patricia: Yeah it is._

_(They walk Patricia limps) _

_Eddie: And what's up with the foot?_

_Patricia: I just twisted my ankle when I tried to running off away from Vera. Don't worry it will go in a day. _

_Eddie: Oh right._

_(Back at Anubis house)_

_(Patricia goes to sibuna's)_

_(Fabian room) _

_(Patricia knocks)_

_Nina: Come in!_

_(Patricia comes in)_

_Patricia: Hi, Uh. Nina I just wanted to say sorry. _

_Nina: It's ok. _

_Patricia: I never meant any of it. Vera knew everything that night it was Mr. Strict in the tunnels and he's going to be the one getting the light of horcux. Vera told me._

_(Patricia comes to sit down)_

_Nina: What_

_Fabian: I think this is getting out of hand._

_Nina: How is that possible?_

_Patricia: I don't know but we are going tonight_

_Fabian: And we need to be careful._

_Amber: Extra carful!_

_(Joy's room)_

_(Elaina and joy and Mara)_

_Mara: I've got to go meet up with Jerome. Joy after the article has finished uploading straight away could you publish it? _

_Joy: Sure._

_Mara: Thanks._

_(She goes)_

_Elaina: She must love writing._

_Joy: Yeah it's her thing._

_(They laugh)_

_Joy: How was the first day?_

_Elaina: Uh, Yeah it was good actually thanks for asking._

_Joy: Good I'm glad hear, so you and Liam? _

_Elaina: We're just close friends._

_(Elaina laughs)_

_Joy: oh, Course I knew that._

_Elaina: Yeah you sure didn't! _

_(They laugh and tell jokes)_

_(Scene with Mara Jerome and Alfie and Liam)_

_(Kitchen)_

_(Alfie jumps)_

_Liam: Alfie, Dude. What are you doing? _

_Alfie: Jumping duh._

_(He laughs)_

_Jerome: Alfie. _

_Alfie: Yeah?_

_(Alfie jumps)_

_Jerome: Alfie!_

_Alfie: WHAT!_

_Jerome: Seriously enough with that._

_Alfie: Just because you're fat and you can't be bothered to exercise._

_Jerome: I'm not fat. Am I fat Mara?_

_(Mara laughs) _

_Mara: Jerome you can answer that yourself. I'm going to go check if joy's published the article yet._

_Jerome: I'm guessing your taking that as a yes._

_(Jerome starts jumping)_

_(Liam does a serious face)_

_Jerome: It's worth a try. _

_Liam: Oh dude come on your going to turn into complete weirdo. _

_(Eddie comes to the kitchen for snack)_

_Eddie: I go and get some-thing to eat in the kitchen and they're…. _

_(Liam interrupts)_

_Liam: Don't ask. _

_(Eddie gets crisp and sits on the chair in the kitchen)_

_(Victor appears)_

_Victor: What is that entire racket!_

_(Jerome stops jumping)_

_(Alfie continues)_

_(Jerome whispers and taps Alfie)_

_Jerome: Alfie stop._

_Victor: Alfie Lewis you are to stop that immediately now!_

_(He stops)_

_Alfie: I was just…_

_(Victor interrupts)_

_Victor: All of you out._

_(Liam and Alfie and Jerome go out) _

_Victor: Don't think I can't see you Eddie miller. OUT!_

_(Eddie quickly goes out)_

_(Scene Elaina and Joy)_

_Elaina: Oh yeah what was Mara saying before it was some-thing about publishing the article. _

_Joy: Oh no I forgot to do it!_

_(They rush to the laptop)_

_Elaina: Battery's dead. _

_Joy: What if she didn't save it._

_(Mara appears)_

_Joy: Mara, uh hi. Your back! _

_Mara: Please tell me you HAVE published it?_

_Joy: The battery died!_

_Mara: JOY!_

_Elaina: It wasn't joy's fault. _

_Joy: Uh I need to go Patricia's waiting for me!_

_(She quickly goes off)_

_Elaina: We're really sorry._

_Mara: Now I'll have to start again._

_Elaina: its ok I can help. We can get it done before dinner. _

_(She smiles)_

_Mara: Thanks. _

_(Scene Fabian and Nina)_

_(Lounge) _

_Fabian: So tonight we're on. _

_Nina: And we'll find more about the elixir. _

_Fabian: Remember, the parcel victor had that's nothing. That's just victor being, well victor._

_(They laugh)_

_Nina: That's good. Anyway so once we find the light of horcux then we'll worry about the ring._

_Fabian: Sounds like a good plan. _

_(Scene dinner) _

_Mara: Joy, Pass the glass please._

_Joy: Mara you know it was an accident. _

_Mara: its fine Elaina helped me get it back. _

_(She passes it)_

_(They eat)_

_(Victor comes)_

_Victor: I have an Announcement. Trudy will now be working full time now!_

_Alfie: Finally. I waited for that moment to come. _

_(They laugh victor goes)_

_Mara: So Elaina and Liam. How was the first day off? _

_Elaina: Yeah it was good. _

_Mara: That's good. Oh and Elaina thanks for helping me finish it on time._

_Elaina: Oh your welcome._

_(She smiles)_

_(They eat)_

_Nina: Mr's April will be giving our grades tomorrow. _

_Alfie: Amber just drew a shoe!_

_(He laughs)_

_Amber: And you drew Zombies no-where near realistic._

_Alfie: With LANDSCAPE!_

_Amber: Whatever. _

_Alfie: Fine we'll see tomorrow who did well better. _

_(Amber looks away and eats)_

_(Dinner finishes)_

_(They put all their dishes away in the kitchen)_

_(Scene with Liam and Elaina)_

_(They help with dishes)_

_(Kitchen scene)_

_Liam: This place isn't that bad._

_Elaina: Yeah it's alright. _

_Liam: Yeah, But victor he's so… _

_Elaina: Victor?_

_Liam: Yeah._

_(She laughs)_

_Elaina: That's what they say._

_(Patricia quickly comes to the kitchen limping)_

_Patricia: I quickly need to do some-thing. Just make sure victor doesn't come._

_Liam: Uh, Ok?_

_(She makes a sandwich)_

_Patricia: Thanks._

_(She goes with the sandwich on a plate) _

_Liam: Awkward. _

_(Eddie's bedroom scene)_

_(On his bedroom on the laptop)_

_(Some-one Knocks)_

_Eddie: Come in. _

_(Patricia opens the door and comes in)_

_(She sits on his bed)_

_Eddie: Oh hey Yacker, what's this?_

_Patricia: Remember I promised I'd make you a sandwich since Victor chucked yours away. _

_(Eddie laughs)_

_Eddie: Didn't think you were serious._

_Patricia: uh I was._

_Eddie: Ok. Let's see how you did. _

_(He tastes it)_

_Eddie: Well let's just say it's not bad for a beginner._

_(Patricia laughs)_

_Patricia: Who said I was a beginner?_

_Eddie: I did._

_Patricia: I'm not a beginner._

_Eddie: You are _

_(Patricia chucks pillows at him)_

_Patricia: not._

_(She laughs)_

_(He chucks one back)_

_(They chuck pillows at each other) _

_(They laugh)_

_(Nina bedroom scene)_

_Amber: What should I wear for the tunnel?_

_Nina: Your nighties? _

_Amber: Oh yeah._

_(Knocking from the door) _

_Nina: Come in._

_Joy: Hey Nina I could come if you like._

_Nina: Course you can come. _

_Joy: I'll meet you in a bit._

_Nina: Cool._

_(Joy goes back to her room)_

_(Eddie and Patricia on the laptop)_

_(Sitting on the bed)_

_Joy: What are you two doing?_

_Eddie: Oh I'm just helping Patricia know the difference between hydrochloric acid and sodium chloride._

_(He laughs)_

_Patricia: Uh, you're not funny doofus! and ACTUALLY I'm just helping Eddie with this maths question._

_Joy: Oh cool, but you two do realise its 9.40 and we need to put our nighties._

_Patricia: Oh uh…_

_Eddie: Another time yacker._

_(They get up)_

_Patricia: See you tomorrow._

_(They hug)_

_(He goes)_

_(There's a knock) _

_Joy: Come in._

_Nina: Ok guys 10.20 will be waiting._

_(Patricia limps towards Nina and joy)_

_Nina: Patricia are you sure you want to come? You have twisted you ankle you can have a break._

_Patricia: No it's fine. I want to help._

_Nina: Ok._

_(_Night passes)

Victor: It's ten o'clock! You all know what that means! You have five minutes! And then I want to hear a pin drop.

(After 20 minutes)

(They all meet and quickly sneak to the cell)

(Patricia limps to the cellar)

(They stand in a circle)

Nina: We need to find the button.

Fabian: It's over here.

(Joy presses it)

(The wall opens, and leads them inside)

Joy: Whoa, that's cool.

_Patricia: There's probably more._

_(She laughs)_

_Nina: Ok guys we need to find the next clue. It could be here some-where why else would Mr. strict come._

_Fabian: Just try searching anything you find. _

_Nina: Mainly the next clue. I'm sure we won't just get the light of horcux maybe there's some-thing we need to do._

_Patricia: Ok._

_(Patricia limps)_

_(Eddie whispers)_

_Eddie: Yacker I can pick you up if you'd like._

_(He laughs)_

_Patricia: UM.I can manage thanks. _

_(They search and search)_

_(Nina and Fabian look around)_

_(After 5 minutes Eddie finds some-thing)_

_Eddie: What's this?_

_Amber: A paper._

_Fabian: Written In Egypt symbols!_

_Nina: Maybe we should take it with us it's the only thing we need to find._

_Patricia: Maybe it says some-thing, some-thing meaningful._

_Eddie: Ok why don't go and find what it means tomorrow._

_Fabian: Yeah and we could ask Jasper. He must know about Egypt symbols before. _

_Nina: Ok._

_(They quickly sneak out and into their rooms)_

_(Vera scene on phone to Mr. Strict)_

_Vera: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LEFT THE LOCK OPEN? SHE'S GONE NOW._

_Vera: You SHOULD have called._

_Vera: Well it's time. We need to up our game…_

_To be continued…_


	7. Message

May continue with writing scripts,but need to know who enjoys it. Comment Let me know! 


End file.
